


Aura

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Birthday, Challenge Response, Established Relationship, Food, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce appreciates Clark’s energy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Claim: For the Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/415630.html)  
> Prompt: T 10; P 43: Aura  
> Prompt Count: (3/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: May 28, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 3, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 416  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Happy Birthday, [Mithen](mithen.livejournal.com)! :)

Bruce stood in the doorway of the kitchen of Wayne Manor and stifled a gasp.

Clark sat at the table, serenely drinking coffee while reading the early edition of _The Gotham Gazette_. A nimbus glowed softly around his head, traveling down to outline his entire body as the morning sunlight streamed through the window.

Clark had always soaked up the sunlight, of course, but this…aura…lent a golden glow to his skin, and his blue/black hair shone with a healthy sheen as he absently spooned strawberry jam onto his toast and took a bite, crunching noisily.

Bruce knew that Clark could see auras around other beings if he concentrated hard enough, explaining it as seeing a person’s life essence, and it humbled Bruce to be able to see Clark’s this quiet morning in his ancestral home. He was accustomed to people close to him possessing an inner glow that radiated outward with brilliant smiles, and his eyes softened with affection.

He pulled his robe around tighter around himself and Clark looked up, blue eyes sparkling. “Good morning, Bruce.”

“Good morning, Clark.” Bruce took his seat at the table. “I see Alfred’s up.” He took a warm muffin from the basket on the table, replacing the cranberry-colored linen napkin back over the food. He bit into the muffin, savoring the flavor of tart cranberries and the dusting of sugar.

“Yes. He went out to the garden. It’s a beautiful morning.” Clark took a muffin and buttered it, sighing happily at the taste. “How about a swim later on?”

“Sounds good.” Bruce took another bite and Clark poured him apple juice into a glass etched with sailboats. Bruce could see that the aura hadn’t left, radiating energy as Clark enjoyed the day.

Clark was wearing jeans and a light-blue cotton shirt. He was wearing his glasses. Bruce had noticed over the years that while Clark often took the glasses off in the presence of people who knew his secret, he would just as often keep them on. The glasses might be a major part of his disguise, but it also seemed to suggest Clark Kent to him.

An aura of energy around Superman fit, but it also seemed right for Clark.

Energy that radiated outward like the sun to the moon, and was a giving energy that warmed all whom it touched.

Energy that was pure caring and compassion.

Energy that was pure love.

Bruce continued eating his muffin and basking in the aura of the man he loved.


End file.
